Love Will Find a Way
by OhioStateFan82
Summary: Alternate Universe: What happens when the Quiluetes send Jacob to spy on the Cullens on their own land. What happens when Jacob imprints on Edward? How will both families react? And what about Bella. Full summary inside. Warning Mpreg. Dont like dont read
1. Prologue

**Title:** Love Will Find a Way

**Author: **BookWurm82

**Rating:** T for teen and for mild language

**Summary One: **What happens when the Jacob learns about the scar on Bella's arm? Than the Cullen's return to town, after Bella saves Edward from death by the Volturi, and the Quiluete's don't trust the Cullen family anymore. What if they send a spy to check to make sure the Cullen's aint biting people?

**Summary Two: **What happens when Jacob imprints on Edward? What prejudices will they face from their family and friends? Will family and friends tear apart, what fate and love has brought together? What about poor Bella who just got left out in the cold.

**Pairing: **Jacob/Edward

**Warning: **(Alternate Universe) mpreg goes with the story so if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyers!!! Nor do I own the two paragraphs underneath that belong to Nicholas Sparks!!!

_Where does a story truly begin? In life there are seldom clear-cut beginnings those moments when we can look back that everything started. I'm not sure why I feel compelled to tell you to tell my story in the first place. What can be achieved by unearthing the past? But I know I must tell it, if for not other reason than to finally put this all behind me. _

_This is above all a love story, and like so many love stories, it is rooted in tragedy. At the same time it is also a story of forgiveness and it is my story as well. I too played a role in all that had happened…_

Prologue

Jacob's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"You are joking right guys? Because there is no way I am following through with you plans. I am sorry," I told the guys.

"Jacob we need you to do this. We need you to make sure that those vampires not 30 miles from us don't break the treaty and bite a human," said Sam.

"But by going to their school? I will not transfer, I refuse," I told him.

"And here I thought you cared about Bella and that you loved her. I thought you didn't want to see her with those blood sucking leeches."

"Yeah will she made her choice, when she went to Italy to save the leech. She doesn't want me she wants him," I told him.

"If you had an ounce of sense right now, you would take this deal. You know why?"

"No," I said sarcastically than said, "enlighten me."

"Because you could go to that school and win her back," Sam said.

"Yeah like she is going to take me back with the leech there. Not to mention the fact that he is not just going to hand her over."

This is when Quil stepped in and decided to add his two cents, "Jacob buddy don't you see you are the only one that can do it."

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Because Bella trust you, and you going to Forks high school would give you a chance to actually talk some sense into her," he finished.

I looked at him like he had grown two heads; there was no talking sense into Bella. For she seems to think that vampires are harmless, not to mention there is still one vampire out to get her.

Sam rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration, "look Jacob we need to make sure that none to those bloodsuckers decide to break the treaty. And from the looks of the scar you describe on her hand someone has already bitten her. You told me that she said, that is was none of them that did it, but it is only a matter of time."

I looked down at the floor, Sam was right I thought in frustration. Bella had told me all about the incident on her birthday how Jasper had attacked her from a drop of blood on a paper cut. And that is why the Cullen's had left Forks last September, but they had come back.

And here she was hanging out with them again, like they were just harmless. Like they didn't see her as some kind of meal.

It makes me mad just thinking about it.

I am still getting over the fact that she took the leech back so easily after he broke her heart the way that he did.

I know one thing if someone broke my heart the way Edward had broken Bella's I would never for one second think about taking him or her back.

I decided I would do it. I would transfer to Forks high school, and make sure nothing happened to Bella.

And god help the Cullen's if something did because its over.

"Yes," I said. "Yes I will do it, I will go and spy on those Cullen's and keep Bella safe at all costs even my own life."


	2. Chapter One: New Student

Authors Note: I failed to mention a simple fact in the Prologue of this story that I am mentioning now. **Love Will Find a Way, **is between New Moon and Eclipse. I decided to do this because I didn't like the way Breaking Dawn ended and I wanted to add my own flavor to it. And because I don't like the end to the novel, I decided to write my own personal story for the series. And in order to do that instead of making my story between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn I decided to go on book back. To the point where Bella has just saved Edward from the Volturi and now the Cullen's are back in Forks but the Quileutes don't trust them and they send a spy on them.

Chapter One: First Day

Jacob's POV

I couldn't wait to see the look on Edward Cullen's face when I walked through his school the next morning.

That was going to be one interesting conversation I can imagine.

Next Day:

"Jacob what the hell are you doing here?" Bella asked surprised to see me inside of the school building.

"I go to school here now," I told her honestly. I watched in mock shock, as she eyes got so big that they looked like they were ready to pop out of her head.

She stammered her words when she tried to speak next, "you what!"

"I needed a change of scenery so I asked my father could he transfer me to Forks and he did. Aint that amazing?"

It was at this point that Edward decides to show up, and he asked "what are you doing here dog?"

"Oh what's wrong leech can't read my mind?" I asked him angrily.

He scowled at me angrily, when he read the thoughts going through my mind.

Bella looked from me to him quizzically, than asked, "what is it?"

"He goes to school here now," he said through gritted teeth.

"What," she asked seeming to know there was more to the story than they were letting on.

"He transferred from the Quileutes School to this one, after Sam asked Jacob to come and spy on us. Because they don't seem to trust us anymore," Edward finished.

"Why would you spy on the Cullen's for Jacob?" Bella asked me.

"Now is not the time or the place for such a discussion," I told her earnestly. "But something tell me that you can pretty much guess as it is what we are spying on them for anyway."

Bella shook her head as if not understanding what was going on, "I thought this was the Cullen's land and coming over here would break the treaty."

"Oh it is still the Cullen's land, but I was sent here in order to make sure no bloodsuckers break the treaty," I said.

Edward was looking pissed and at this point I didn't care, we were violating the treaty for a good reason if you asked me.

He scowled at me when I thought about that one but I didn't particularly care at this point whether he was mad at me or not.

It was at this point that the bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period.

I knew better than to ask Bella for instructions on how to get to my first class, for Edward would have my head.

I ended up asking for help from another student asking how to get to my math class. Lucky for me, she was going to the same classroom I was headed to.

The rest of the morning went by uneventful, but when it came time for lunch I was in for the surprise of my life.

All four grades ate lunch together can you believe that?

I should have known everything was to good to be true. I already knew that I wasn't going to have any classes with them due to the simple fact that we weren't even in the same grad together. But to have lunch with them was a whole other matter.

When I walked into the cafeteria, and who is the first people I see Edward and Bella sitting at a table in the back of the cafeteria.

Without thinking I headed to their table, and just sat down next to them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing mutt?" Edward asked me royally pissed off now upon my sudden appearance at his table.

"What does it look like bloodsucker, I am spying on you?" I told him irritated.

"Yes I know that but why don't you do it over there? Me and Bella was having a personal conversation."

"I know I just wanted to come and put my two cents into the conversation," I said with a smirk on my face.

Edward looked downright pissed at my statement but I didn't care he don't scare me. Besides I would like for him to try and hurt me, he would have the whole pack on his and his family's ass so fast their heads would be spinning.

The next thing I know is that Edward start stretching across the table, and he says in a low and threatening tone, "if I were you I would get the fuck away from me now."

I raised one eyebrow at him, "is that a threat or a promise? Because if it is a threat all I have to do is call Sam and he would…"

"And he would what mutt? Come and hurt us? Possibly kill us? And over what we haven't overstepped our bounds, we are in our territory. You are the ones that crossed the line and in over your head right now."

"I am in over my head?" I looked at him questionly. "I think not bloodsucker, I think you are the ones in over your head."

"May I ask you something mutt?" he asked me. But before I could answer him, he said "if I am in over my head, why is it that I am not on your land spying instead of you on our land?"

And with that he picked up his lunch try and walked away, with Bella right on his heels.

The rest of the day was pretty blah, but I got through it with no incidents thank god.


End file.
